


Bedtime Story

by EzraStardust



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, M/M, here everyone have a happy au that totally should've been canon, writing this was cathartic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraStardust/pseuds/EzraStardust
Summary: A small ObiMaul oneshot. Maul receives comfort from his closest friend. A cathartic minific I wrote after the disaster known as Twin Suns.





	Bedtime Story

Obi-Wan felt a hand poking his cheek. “Kenobi?” Whispered a voice. With a sigh, Obi-Wan turned over and looked blearily up at the Zabrak, who stood beside his bed, clutching a pillow to his chest. “Maul?” Obi yawned, sitting up and turning on the bedside lamp. “What’s wrong?” Maul looked at Obi-Wan with an expression you would find on a child who wanted a bar of chocolate. “Will you read me a bedtime story?” 

“Bless his hearts!” thought Obi-Wan. “Aren’t you a little old for bedtime stories?” He asked teasingly. “But I can’t sleep.” Maul whined. Obi-Wan smiled. “Alright then,” He said. Maul’s face lit up with delight. Still clinging to his pillow, he climbed back into bed again. Obi sat beside him. “What would you like your story to be about?” He asked. “Anything,” Maul replied. “As long as they all live happily ever after.”

“As you wish,” smiled Obi-Wan. Maul snuggled comfortably and listened as Obi-Wan told his story. “Once upon a time, there was a little Zabrak named Maul.” A smile crossed the Zabrak’s face. “One night, he found he couldn’t get to sleep, no matter how hard he tried. So he asked his best friend, the wise Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, to tell him a story. So Obi told him a wonderful tale. He described the many beauties of the Galaxy; the wonderful things that make life great.”

“He told of calm blue waves, washing up on the shores of a faraway island. Waterfalls tumbling down like curtains, rainbows dancing in the spray. The golden glow of the sunset over a city, followed by the gentle descent of the night. Heavenly skies sprinkled with stars, twinkling like diamonds. Brave travellers, nestled around a campfire, dreaming of the future.”

“The soft, soothing whisper of a summer breeze in a field of grass. Blossom on trees bursting into bloom. The crinkle of autumn leaves underfoot. The dazzling, ever-changing colours of the Northern Lights.” Obi-Wan paused, as Maul yawned softly and began purring. He continued. “And as Obi-Wan told his story, little Maul became enchanted and relaxed by his words.”

“With wonderful images in his mind, he found himself beginning to doze off. Lulled by his bedtime story, Maul closed his heavy eyes and drifted into a sweet slumber.” Obi lowered his voice to a whisper. “He slept and had beautiful dreams. Goodnight, sleepyhead.” As Obi-Wan tucked him in, Maul sucked his thumb, snoozing contently. The Jedi quietly went back to bed, a warm feeling in his heart.


End file.
